The Frying Pan
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Rapunzel and Pascal go to retrieve a special present for a certain ex-thief on the anniversary of their first meeting. Upon receiving the gift, Eugene and Rapunzel share a kiss. Large amounts of fluffiness! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TANGLED! God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled, Disney does. Oh my gosh, people, it's been a year since Tangled came out in theaters! HAPPY TANGLED BIRTHDAY! And to my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope I get to watch Tangled tonight. MEEP!**

Frying pans are a strange thing. One moment, you think of them as a cooking skillet made for cooking breakfast, and the next it's a life-threatening weapon that is both merciless and brutal. But, sometimes you find yourself yielding to the mighty power of the frying pan, because maybe, just maybe, the person using that frying pan might change your life.

* * *

Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle as she successfully found herself in the royal kitchen. Usually the place was filled with chefs, interns and maids, busily baking, making and shaping delicious goodies, but Rapunzel knew that her mother, Queen Catherine, had them all gathered for a staff meeting in the dining room. Mama was so nice.

Pascal was on her shoulder, giggling despite himself at their little scheme. The two adorable giggles intertwined as Rapunzel found her way to a supply closet. Slowly opening the door, she slipped inside. There was a window in the supply closet, supplying plenty of light for their little mission.

Rapunzel let Pascal crawl down her shoulder onto the floor, and they both skipped about. Among the large shelves, there was a whole shelf solely set aside for frying pans. Big, beautiful, black and shiny frying pans filled the shelves, leaving no room for anything else. Rapunzel and Pascal both stood before it, their breath taken away as Rapunzel clasped her hands together and let out a loud yelp.

"Look at all the frying pans, Pascal!" Rapunzel couldn't help but yell. The little chameleon giggled another time, causing Rapunzel to nearly collapse from the excitement.

"Okay, let's choose one together, Pascal," Rapunzel said. Pascal's face quirked into a face that Rapunzel knew was his 'no' face.

"No? Why not?" Rapunzel wondered. Pascal smiled and pointed from the stack of pans to her. Rapunzel slowly let a finger point to herself and asked, "Me?"

Pascal nodded eagerly. Stepping back, he watched her slowly approach the stack of skillets. Biting her tongue like she usually did when she thought to herself, she let a finger slowly drift down the pans until it slowly stopped on one that stuck out of the stack. Carefully holding the others up, she jerked this one out. Luckily, the other kitchen weapons didn't fall, so she smiled and held the chosen one tenderly. Turning to Pascal, she held out the pan excitedly.

Pascal's mouth opened wide as his arms stretched him toward her. With a quick look of it, he gave her a quick nod.

Rapunzel squealed and with one swift movement, grabbed Pascal, opened the door and ran out into the halls. Pascal squeaked loudly at the sudden amount of motion, which Rapunzel didn't hear do to her own incessant giggling.

Skillfully making her way through the long corridors and squiggly hallways, she made her way through until she came upon the castle library. Slowly opening the doors, she and Pascal peeked their heads inside.

The library was that nothing short of magnificent. It was a large room, filled with shelves full to bursting with several books. Tomes, scripts and novels, from subjects of romance to how to train a horse, the entire book room was like a paradise for a bookworm. Rapunzel knew of one certain bookworm who adored this place, (beside herself of course).

The pair's eyes immediately focused on a small table where a man's figure was stooped over a book. Pascal and Rapunzel were able to make out Eugene slowly turning the pages, absorbing each and every descriptive word.

With a slight giggle, Rapunzel let Pascal crawl off of her before she sneakingly entered the room. Pascal gave her a thumb's up, and disappeared down the hall. His work here was done.

Without shoes on, Rapunzel's feet made barely any noises as she made her way to the table. She was surprised that he, being an ex-thief, was not able to hear her happy breathing. All the more better for me, she thought.

She finally crept up to behind his chair and set her hands carefully on the back of it. Sucking in a quick breath, she yelled as loud as she could, "SURPRISE!"

His response was more than she could have imagined. The book he had been holding tenderly in his hands flew onto the floor. He himself let out a screech which made her laugh, and jumped in his seat. Seeing as his chair was beneath the table, his legs hit the top of the desk and he gave another howl.

Before he could move, Rapunzel tucked the frying pan into the crook of her arm and covered his eyes with her petite hands. "Eugene," Rapunzel said triumphantly, "guess who?"

Without a word, he grabbed her hands with his and twisted them around, causing Rapunzel to gasp as he skillfully stood up. Facing her with a smug grin and his hands still clasping hers gently, he asked, "What was that for?"

"Well," Rapunzel smiled brightly as she held his hands tighter, "I brought you a surprise." Letting go of his hand, she brought out the large frying pan and held it out to him.

"Wait, what's this for?" Eugene wondered when he didn't take it and she pushed it onto him.

"It's a present. Don't you remember what day it is today?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not really. I know tomorrow's your birthday," he answered, hopeful that she wouldn't get too mad at him for not remembering the date.

"Yeah, BUT, today is the one year anniversary of us meeting each other," Rapunzel eagerly informed him.

A thought clicked in his brain. How could he have forgotten? I mean, it had been a year, A YEAR, since he had met her, but yet it seemed that he had known her his entire life.

"So" Rapunzel continued when he didn't, "I brought you this for a present."

"Wow, thanks, Blondie," Eugene laughed. He gently tossed the thing back and forth between his hands. It had been a year ago to this date that he had first used a frying pan as a weapon in self defense. Against Maximus. In which the horse won. He tried not to dwell on that fact.

"Do you know what would be an even better thank you?" Rapunzel asked him.

A smirk crossed his face as he turned and placed the skillet onto the table behind him. Turning back to her, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her. Her pixie locks were shining in the bright sunlight pouring in from the tall windows. Her cheery smile seemed to take up all the space on her face, except for her bright green eyes and cute freckles. He could stare at her all day if he wanted to, and MAN, did he want to.

He gently drew her into an intimate hug, his hands holding her to him. Her eyes were even bigger up close, and what he would give to just be lost in them forever.

That idea was lost as she slowly closed her eyes and he followed suit. Gently pulling her toward him, their lips met.

That kiss was fueled by a thousand wants and a love so deep it was impossible to break, except for the need of air.

When they finally broke apart, he carefully and lovingly stroked her brown beautiful hair. She smiled and looked up at him and said quietly, "I love you very much, Eugene."

"I love you more, Rapunzel."

"I love you most."

**AWWW! I could almost die from the cute fluffiness of it all. Please review if you liked it, and check out my other stories! Happy Tangled Birthday, everyone! Let the force, and Disney, be with you always! **


End file.
